Sour Sweet Valentines Day
by Midnightlover55
Summary: Ikuto suddenly kissed Amu and after a few seconds pulled away getting ready to leave."See ya later Amu koi"Amu was left wide eyed cause inside her mouth was a chocolate piece Ikuto passed into her mouth secretly. Only summery changed


Midnightangel555: Hey everyone this is my second fanfic i hope you will like it as much as you did the first one. Especially to those who reviewed me.

Amu: Yeah Midnightangel555 has been going crazy after receiving her first reviews and she wants to say thanks to every one of them. I think she is doing good don't you think Ikuto.

Ikuto: You think thats good i have seen many fanfics twice as good as hers

Midnightangel555:Don't be so mean Ikuto kun. Anyways Ikuto kun can you pleeaase do the disclaimers.

Ikuto: No, Do it yourself.

Midnightangel555:(Puppy eyes)

Ikuto: NO

Amu: (Puppy eyes)

Ikuto: GAAH FINE. That stupid angel do not own Shugo Chara. If she did Shugo Chara wouldn't be as good as it is.

Midnightangel555 & Amu: IKUTOOO

Sour Sweet Valentines Day

Our favorite neko was enjoying his habit of skipping classes as he was sleeping peacefully on the tall tree branch with Yoru floating around him.

"TADASE KUN" Our favorite strawberry yelled out with a small rectangle box as she ran desperately for catching her so called crush.

Ikuto's eyes flew open as if a giant baby chara is attacking the city. When he looked down the sight he saw brought nothing but hatred, jealousy and anger to him. He with a big jump landed gracefully on the ground.

"Tadase kun please take this" Amu said extending the box to the prince.

"They are valentines day chocolate."

"Hinamori san you didn't have to…"

"No, I had to Tadase kun cause… cause...i i i l love y you"

"Hinamori san I I am already in love with someone else I am HINAMORI SAN" Tadase yelled as he was cut short by Amu crying and running away from him.

BAM

The next thing Tadase knew was being punched on face by Ikuto.

"How dare you make her cry Kiddy king. You are gonna pay little king you are gonna pay big time." Ikuto yelled the last part as he punched Tadase again.

* * *

"I can't believe he rejected me" Amu sobbed into her hands as she was sitting under a huge sakura tree.

There was no one absolutely no one to comfort her right now. Everyone had their own love ones to spend their valentines day with. Utau with Kuukai, Yaya with kairi, Rima with Nagi even Nikaidu sensei had his own valentine. Our poor Amu has no one but herself as even her charas had their own valentine. Amu just sat their remembering her heart breaking moment tears running down her perfect face, her eyes red because of her constant cries. That's when she felt big and very warm hands wrapped around her pulling her into the persons warm chest.

"Amu please stop crying" Ikuto's voice was heard throughout in the silence.

"I Ikuto ?" Amu looked up to find Ikuto's worry filled eyes looking at her own.

Ikuto gently wiped all the tears running from her eyes with his fingers but suddenly his face formed a frown embracing Amu in a tight hug the anger was very much visible in his voice as he said.

"He doesn't deserve it Amu"

Amu only looked up at him with a confused face.

"He doesn't deserve your love or tears Amu so please stop crying"

"B But I Ikuto I really loved him"

At this Ikuto lost control. He pinned Amu against the trees as he yelled.

"Why Amu Why him Why is he the only person you love? What about me? What about my love Amu? Do you have any idea how it feels like to see the one who you are in love with being taken away by some Kiddy King? Why Amu Why can't you love me?" The last five words were said as a mere whisper as he rested his head on Amu's shoulder.

"I love You Amu I Love You very much. I promise that this not my usual jokes Amu. I am really serious when I said I love you then now and forever. I love you Amu"

"Ikuto do you really love me that much?"

The answer to that was being kissed by Ikuto. It started out innocent but soon became more passionate and loving. Amu's hands found their way to Ikuto's neck and rested there while Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist. After about 3 minutes Ikuto pulled back.

"I believe I has proved my point now Amu" Ikuto said with his trademark smirk appearing on his face.

"Yeah I think you did" Amu said while giggling.

"So that means that you…" Ikuto was cut short with a sweet kiss from Amu

"I love you Ikuto" Amu said in between kisses.

"I love you too Amu" Ikuto said after pulling away.

" Hey Ikuto want some?" Amu asked showing the chocolate containing box she had all this while with her.

"Hmm Don't mind if i do" With that Ikuto started munching on Amu's chocolates.

"This tastes really good Amu did you make it?"

"Yeah"

"Amu want some?"

"Yeah"

Ikuto took a piece and neared it to Amu's mouth and just when she was going to bite it he pulls it back and eats the chocolate himself.

"IKUTO you JERK"

"Aww Amu's mad at me"

Ikuto suddenly kissed Amu and after a few seconds pulled away getting ready to leave.

"See ya later Amu koi"

Amu was left wide eyed cause inside her mouth was a chocolate piece Ikuto passed into her mouth secretly.

_This was the best Sour Sweet Valentines Day ever_ Amu thought with a smile

The End

Midnightangel555:Well i think that went well.

Ikuto: I can't believe i am saying this but its kinda good.

Amu: Its awesome angel chan

Midnightangel555:Thank you Amu

Yoru, Ikuto,me and Amu: Please Read and Review (Puppy dog eyes)


End file.
